ge_goodendingfandomcom-20200214-history
Eri Takiguchi
Eri Takiguchi (滝口 瑛理, Takiguchi Eri) is a friend of Seiji Utsumi and Yuki Kurokawa, who initially tried to use the former to lose her virginity, in order to make the boy she loved love her back. She is a supporter of Seiji's love for Yuki, which is why she became very depressed when she realized that Seiji was back with Shō Iketani (Seiji's old love). Apperarance Eri has long, blond hair that is tied in a small ponytail on the left side and blue eyes. She stands at 163 cm. Character Eri is a determined, mostly straightforward and short-tempered girl who often visits Seiji Utsumi's class, because she doesn't get along very well with her own classmates. She likes baseball and playing video games. Always initiative (sometimes little more, than enough), when it comes to fun (karaoke, for example) and planning out holiday activities - for herself, and others too. In later chapters she becomes manager of baseball club (one, that Kouno Tetsuya is a pitcher in). Storyline SPOILER ALERT ! This text could contain plot information. Eri became depressed after hearing that Seiji Utsumi and Shō Iketani became a couple. Tetsuya Kōno harbored feelings for Eri and he tried to cheer her up but it failed every time. He tried to cover her eyes to surprise her, but she stood up and he accidentally covered her breasts instead, in which she punched him and said she never wanted to see him again. The next day, Seiji found her on top of the school's rooftop and explained Kouno was depressed and even cried because he tried his hardest to cheer her up. She goes to see Kouno practicing his pitching and invites him to a Pro League Baseball match with her, cheering him up. On the day of their date at baseball game, they both held each others hands to celebrate a home run, but both were embarrassed after realizing that. Then, Seiji and Shou met up with them, much to Kouno's disappointment. After the game Eri and Kouno part ways from Seiji and Eri. Upset with Kouno for not being excited during the match, she tells him it would have been better off that he wasn't invited. As she crossed the railway tracks and the warning lights start to flash, Kouno screams he wanted it to be just the two of them and confesses he likes her. Eri's blushes and asks why would he say something like that. A train rushes by and blocks Kouno's view. After the train passed, Eri was gone. The next day, Kouno calls Eri to the park. He starts to recount yesterday, but Eri doesn't listen, blatantly. She explains she had no intention to listen to him and only thinks of him as a friend. Kouno asks if there is no chance, which Eri replys only if he win's the baseball nationals. She evenhandedly says if he sang the school song in front of a huge crowd of people, she might consider, before walking away. Kouno messages Eri to come to Shibuya. She runs to the place and sees him, dressed in the school's baseball uniform and sings their school's song. A police officer pulls Kouno asides, but Eri was able to stop him. She confesses to Kouno he is the type of person to do stupid stuff with, but cannot picture him as a lover or even kissing with. Kouno says he is fine if what they have isn't like other couples have, as long as he is with her. She then asks him if they shall try going out; making them official. END OF SPOILER Trivia * The name '''Eri '''means "Blessed with reason" in Japanese. * Eri's surname '''Takiguchi '''means "waterfall". Category:Characters Category:Female characters